


Ruby Red

by Blackkitten23



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackkitten23/pseuds/Blackkitten23
Summary: Kushina was always teased because of her hair. People called her ‘tomato’ and bullied her, but she meets a person who has a different description …





	Ruby Red

**I don't own Naruto and I don't make a profit off my stories**

**Warnings - sexual content, language**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**Pairing: Yuri – Mina (fem Minato) x Kushina**

XXXXXXXXXX

“there she is!”

“Mina-chan is so cool”

Kushina perked up instantly when she heard the name of her crush and looked over the other fangirls who crowded around the training grounds to watch a sparring match. There was the blue eyed blonde ninja fighting, and beating, another jonin. The red head smiled as she thought back to that day years ago when she first fell for the blonde …

It was a rainy day right after school and the other kids were picking on her like always, but that day was bad. She fought back as usual and they ran away, but as she stood there alone in the rain she just started crying. Out of nowhere she noticed someone put an umbrella over her head and there was Mina holding the umbrella. Mina took her to a ramen stand to dry off and eat something warm. They didn’t really say anything, but it was peaceful. When Kushina finally got the nerve to open her mouth to at least say thank you Mina smiled and took a little of the red hair in her hand while saying ‘they’re wrong you know, your hair is more like rubies’. Kushina blushed, but before she could respond Mina gave her the umbrella and left to get home …

Ever since that day she was in love. today was the perfect day to confess her feelings to the blonde. After all it was Valentines Day! A day to celebrate love … and considering the slew of fangirls carrying gifts she wasn’t the only one thinking that.

“I should check on it” Kushina muttered to herself as she moved away from the crowd. She glanced over her shoulder to smile at Mina who won the sparring match before walking off into the forest. Once she was alone she pulled out a little wooden box with a heart shaped seal keeping it closed and Mina’s name etched on top. Kushina popped the box open to reveal a necklace. The necklace had a red gem that was covered in protective seals that are slowing gathering the surrounding chakra to protect and even heal Mina in the field. Kushina made every part by hand and found the gem on a mission. She couldn’t afford to get a real ruby that was the right size, but she felt it was more special this why and prayed Mina liked it. In an hour it will be fully charged and she will give it to Mina …

“Kushina!” the red head yelped and looked over her shoulder to see Mina running up to her with a smile “hey I saw you during the spar. Are you leaving already? ... what’s that?” the blonde tilted her head to try and get a better look of the item in the red head’s hand.

Kushina blushed wildly and snapped the little box shut before hiding it behind her back as she faced the blonde “Nothing! It’s nothing! I errr … I got to go!” she yelped and shoved the box in her pocket as she jumped into the trees, but the little box fell out.

“wait Kushina … she’s gone” the blonde pouted sadly as she watched the spot where Kushina stood. That’s when she spotted the little box on the ground and went to pick it up. Her heart skipped several beats when she saw the name, her name, scrolled on it and traced the letters with her fingertip.

Why would Kushina have something like this with her today of all days?

It was that question Mina was determined to answer. She held the delicate box in her hand as she raced off to find the red head. Unfortunately Kushina was no where in sight or in town so Mina decided to try Kushina’s home. Luckily she noticed someone was in the apartment by the steam coming from the shower in the bathroom, which she could tell through the bathroom window since the curtain was not completely closed so she could still see. However instead of knocking on the door and waiting patiently for Kushina to finish Mina used chakra to unlock the window …

XXXXXXXXXX

Kushina raced home and paced around her apartment trying to calm down “oh god, Mina almost saw” the red head mumbled as she tried to pulled out the box of her pocket only to find it wasn’t there! “no, no, no! Where is it?” Kushina yelped more than a little panicked at the discovery. Before she fell apart she sent a clone out to search the training ground where she knew she had the box, but the clone dispelled revealing that it couldn’t find anything though it did slip by Mina on the way there “oh no”

A tear fell from those purple eyes and Kushina quickly burst into tears after that. She worked so hard to make that gift and it really hurt that she had nothing to give Mina today. After a few minutes of crying she tried to pull herself together and think of some way to fix this mess. Since taking a shower always helped her think she decided to undress and got in. Sure enough the hot water calmed her down to a point and she considered making the necklace again with what she could find in the village. The way she figured it she might be able to recreate it just before midnight without any sleep and a few clones. It sounded like a lot of work, but for Mina it was worth it. Sadly it won’t be charged …

(what was that?) Kushina thought suddenly aware of a breeze, but she realized too late for the shower curtain was thrown open by someone before she could get a weapon “Mina! You scared me!” Kushina yelped as she saw who it was, but she remembered that she was naked and used her hands to over herself as she turned a bright red in embarrassment “get out!”

Instead of getting out as ordered Mina stepped into the running water not giving flying fuck that she was fully clothed in her jonin uniform and held up the little box up so it could be seen, but not get wet “why does this have my name?” she asked firmly, but when Kushina’s eyes widened and she tried to get away Mina tossed the box onto a stack of towels and pinned Kushina against the shower wall “tell me” she pleaded feeling borderline processed by the need to know …

“I … I wanted to give it to you … today” Kushina admitted quietly more than a little embarrassed at being caught naked in front of Mina.

“a Valentines Day gift from you” Mina gasped in shock though her heart was about to fly right out of her chest.

Kushina blushed and looked away thinking Mina didn’t want anything to do with her now “can you go now- mmmm” Kushina felt a gentle hand take her chin and turn her head before a soft pair of lips pressed themselves against her own effectively silencing her. It took her a few seconds to realize Mina was kissing her!

When Mina finally pulled back for some air she found herself looking down at the beautiful flushed face of the red head “I’m so happy to hear that” she said happily before leaning down for another kiss. This time the kiss became more passionate and Mina’s hands were itching to touch the red head’s curvy body “can I go farther?” she whispered as she kissed down Kushina’s jawline.

“I … ok ahh” Kushina mewled as she arched her neck as Mina began sucking on a sensitive spot behind her ear. She didn’t even realize her arms moved to hold Mina’s shoulders, which gave Mina access to those full breasts. The blonde kissed her way down not caring about the water spaying at them as she took a nipple in her mouth and sucked and nibbled it “Minahh! Hahhh!” a flushed Kushina squirmed and moaned as Mina payed with her nipples, but she noticed the blonde went even lower “ngghh hahhh M-Mina?” she squeaked as that devilish tongue dipped into her bellybutton before moving lower.

Mina was now kneeling with her face at Kushina’s pussy “you’re twitching” she commented absentmindedly as she admired the pink pussy crowned with red pubic hair that glistened with water drops.

“don’t say stuff like-ahhh” Kushina moaned as Mina leaned in and licked the clitoris “M-Mina ahahhh” the red head yelped and arched her back in pleasure as that hot tongue ran along her lower lips before slipping deep between the hot pulsing folds.

“ahahhh nghhh hahhhh ahhh! Mina not ahh!” Kushina half heartedly tried to protest as the blonde’s finger touched her ass, but her mind went blank as Mina sucked on her clitoris and felt the finger push into her ass making her scream. With the finger stirring her ass and that devilish tongue working her pussy it was no surprise that she felt her release twisting inside her “I’m cumming ahhh aahhhh hahhh MINA!” Kushina’s eyes rolled back and her toes curled as she came hard before falling limp in Mina’s arms.

Mina smiled as she looked at the flushed red head in her arms “you always were my precious ruby” she said lovingly before kissing Kushina again …


End file.
